


Power and Thirst and Everything Fine

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backrubs, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Lily wake up together after a sleep-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Thirst and Everything Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



The sun hit Rose's eyes and she stretched. Her hand brushed over Lily's back, and the girl sighed.

Last night she'd come so close. Rose had come _so close_. They'd had their regular Saturday night sleep over, complete with films and snacks and laughing and staying up way too late.

Complete with Rose straddling Lily's arse and giving her a long backrub. Because they always ended up doing that.

And as she'd begun doing lately, Lily had stripped off her top and laid her naked torso down on the bed, sighing as Rose worked her hands up and down her body.

Using the pain salve Lily's dad's boyfriend made was a new thing, too. Purloined from the basement lab, Lily had dangled it from her fingers with a sweet smile. "Use this on me, Rosie," she'd said.

And so what if it made Rose's hands slip so that her fingers often teased and pressed against the pillowed sides of Lily's plump breasts as she worked.

Rose had gotten so wet against Lily's pajama'd arse. So very wet, she'd been afraid actually. That Lily would feel it and know she was a pervert.

Because Lily was innocent.

Lily hardly ever talked about boys. She mostly liked to talk about Quidditch and potions and whether she'd become an Auror or a Seeker.

Rose didn't talk about boys either.

Rose didn't talk about girls.

Rose listened. Because she knew there was something wrong with her, and if she talked, she'd eventually say something wrong and bad and Lily would stop letting her touch her like that.

But she'd just nudged Lily, and what her hand had found was bare skin. She knew Lily had put her top back on last night before they fell asleep. Hadn't she? But now it was off again.

Rose licked dry lips and cautiously turned on her side for a better look, hoping Lily hadn't woken with the touch.

She hadn't. She lay there on her stomach, bare back glorious with the sun striking it, her auburn head tousled on the pillow still in shadow.

Rose gulped. She just wanted to touch her once. Just once more before they had to wake and go down to breakfast.

Hesitantly, holding her breath, Rose reached out and traced her fingers up Lily's soft back.

Lily's breathing remained even. Rose brushed her hair out of the way and ran her hand over her shoulders…then down her spine…tracing over her favorite freckles…then…

Rose gently tugged at the sheet and exposed more of Lily's back and the place where her pajama bottoms started. She just laid her hand on her lower back and stared at all that _skin_.

Which was when Lily sighed in her sleep and turned over.

Rose snatched her hand away on a quiet gasp. And then she just froze. Lily was naked, her full breasts bare and…

Oh god. Rose's sex flooded with slick. Lily's nipples rose and fell with her breaths, and Rose began to ache down there.

She bit her lip.

She couldn't.

She shouldn't.

But Lily was asleep still, and her breasts were beautiful – pale with dark nipples -- and…

Rose slid her hand onto Lily's stomach. The muscles fluttered beneath her palm. So soft… Rose's fingers drifted to the side, over one rounded, curvy hip. She swallowed and let her fingers drift up over Lily's ribs.

She stopped abruptly when something like a mewl came from Lily's throat. But then Lily just smacked her lips, raised her arms over her head, and went back to sleep.

Rose waited twenty heartbeats. It was easy to count them off since they pounded in her ears. Then she laid her hand just under Lily's breast. She let Lily's breath move her hand up and down. She compressed her lips together and inched her hand up. Inched it up until she cupped the tender flesh, softer than anything.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god!_

Rose throbbed between her legs, in that place she'd come to call, secretly, her cunt. She lifted and weighed Lily's breast in her hand, and Lily's body stretched again, making that sleepy mewing sound.

And when she stretched, she actually shifted down a little in the bed so that Rose's palm rubbed over her nipple.

Rose gasped, sparks seeming to ignite against her palm, but it was nothing to the sound that came out of Lily's parted lips. Lily's hands wrapped around the slats in her headboard. She didn't open her eyes, but she kept moving her body, writhing on the sheets like she couldn't help herself, pushing her breast into Rose's hand.

Rose, tentatively, squeezed.

Lily's body shook with a hard shiver. Her legs bent and then straightened. Her brows knit. She breathed, "Rosie… Please…"

Rose wrenched her hand away, her eyes widening.

That's when Lily opened hers and turned her head on the pillow. "Nnnn," she whined. "Why did you stop?" She was doing that thing with her legs, bending and straightening them. Her breathing was hard now, and she arched her back, pushing her tits against the air as though it could do the caressing for her.

Rose was so turned on, she didn't even know what to do.

Luckily, Lily told her. "Touch my tits. Pleeeeease…"

Plural. Okay.

Wide-eyed, Rose straddled Lily's hips experimentally.

"Nnnnnn," Lily whined again. Her hands readjusted around the slats. Her breasts were pushed up, begging for Rose's touch.

Rose obliged, reaching with trembling fingers and running them once over both nipples.

Lily arched hard and groaned.

_Sweet Merlin…_

Rose gently grasped them between her fingers and thumbs, and Lily threw her head back, gasping. "Oh fuck…"

Rose's cunt gushed with slick as she started tenderly pinching and pulling on Lily's tits. Lily undulated under her, pressing up for more, until Rose was plucking them, and her breasts bounced every time her fingers slipped off of them.

"I'm so close," Lily quavered. "I'm so bloody close. You don't even know, do you?"

Rose felt something violent and wonderful rise up her belly. She wanted to make that happen more than she'd ever wanted anything else, she thought. She felt suddenly…hungry. So hungry for Lily. Like she could devour her. She bit her lip to keep from snogging her. She was sure that would be so very not okay.

"Would you eat me out?" Lily asked her, her eyes, dark and needy, finally finding Rose's face.

Rose blinked. "I-- I've never—"

So much for pretense.

"God, Rosie, if you lick me once, I think I could come. Would you? Just once?" She pressed her tits wantonly into Rose's hands. Rose squeezed them, felt that violent thing rush through her seeing Lily's nipples squeezed between her hands like that, like they were begging.

She sort of growled a little, a sound that had never come out of her before. Not even when she touched herself late at night.

And then Rose couldn't get Lily's pajama bottoms off fast enough. She pulled and tugged until Lily's bottoms and her knickers were off, and then Lily spread her legs, and oh bloody fuck, her wet cunt was right there, furry and slick and pungent and deep pink in places, and Rose slid down the bed on her stomach.

She had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was she wanted to see. So she peeled the lips of Lily's sex open. They made a delicious wet sound. And she was flush and there were folds Rose didn't even know a woman had. She'd never looked at herself. Not like this.

Lily squirmed. "Please, Rose. I'm dying for you."

"Oh bloody hell," Rose sighed. Then she leaned down and lapped her tongue from Lily's entrance up over her clit.

She didn't come from one lick, though.

She came from five.

"Oh Rose godgodgodgodgod!" she groaned, and Rose could actually feel the flutters, the clamping, the slick of it with her mouth. She breathed through her nose and buried her face between Lily's open thighs and licked and licked and licked and licked.

It tasted…sharp and heady. Like her one and only sip of white wine from last summer. Like nothing else. Like power and thirst and everything fine.

When Lily's orgasm subsided, Rose kept licking. She laved and kissed and flicked, and before long, Lily was shaking. She was shaking and humping Rose's face, her breasts swaying and bouncing as she moved, and then it all happened again.

Again!

Rose triumphed silently as Lily ground against her mouth, sounding more animal now, even more undone.

Her hands finally came away from the slats and thrust into Rose's thick hair.

"GOD!" Lily shouted one last time, and Rose panicked that she hadn't put up any privacy charms. This wasn't her house, so she hadn't felt it was proper. Then again, none of this was exactly proper.

Not proper.

But BRILLIANT.

Very suddenly, Lily shoved her mouth away.

"Wha--?" Rose inquired. "Did I do something--?"

"It was so good it hurt," Lily whispered. Then, "C'mere. Want to touch you, too."

"You do?" Rose said stupidly. Well, it sounded stupid.

Lily just laughed this low, throaty laugh, her voice changed from the orgasm Rose had seemingly ripped from her over and over again. "Just c'mere," Lily said again.

Rose crawled back up the bed quickly.

"Take all this off," Lily demanded.

Rose stripped. Then she felt foolish. She was just a naked person sitting there, not a luscious woman like Lily.

"Get under here with me," Lily instructed.

They slipped under the sheet, and Lily's naked body pressed to her own.

"Merlin," Rose sighed.

"Oh, I can do better than that," Lily informed her. Then she waved a wandless privacy charm, something Rose didn't even know how to do yet, and she slipped her hand between Rose's legs.

"Are you that wet from licking my cunt?"

Lily had said _cunt_.

"I'm that wet from you existing," Rose blurted honestly.

Lily blinked. She gasped, "Rosie." Then she said, "I'm gonna make you come so good."

And with that she pushed her finger into Rose's cunt and dipped her head down, taking Rose's nipple into her mouth, too.

"Holy crap!" Rose squeaked.

Lily laughed around her nipple, but then when her tongue started to lave over it while her finger slipped in and out, Rose devolved into whimpering moans. She parted her thighs. She arched into the wet heat of Lily's mouth. Lily flicked at her nipple with a tongue that felt like it was doing spells on her.

Rose spread her legs as wide as they'd go, not caring if she seemed like a total slut. Lily seemed to like it. She hugged one of Rose's thighs between her own and added a second finger, pushing in easy as wet as Rose was. Rose just held herself open, and Lily's fingers fucked her.

God, a girl was fucking her! Lily Luna, who she'd dreamt about for years, was fucking her! Rose threw an arm over her eyes as though to hide from herself, from the intensity of it. She almost couldn't stand it.

"You're beautiful," Lily lifted her mouth to tell her. She breathed it. Like she really _meant_ it. Rose screwed her eyes shut and rode the pleasure.

The pleasure of spreading her legs wide.

Of taking three fingers now.

Of the embarrassing sounds of her own slick sex, the breathy moans Lily made around her breast in her mouth.

She moved her hips against Lily's hand, and Lily took the hint, fucking into her hard now.

Rose groaned so loudly it scared her. She bit down on her arm. Lily fucking her was making the bed squeak, making it move. Rose's moaning became continuous. She couldn’t control it. Lily was sucking her tit and flicking it hard with her tongue, and she couldn’t control bloody anything.

She stilled, held her breath, and then came, grabbing onto Lily's arm and fucking herself on her fingers wildly.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, son of a…oh god!" she wailed.

Lily just lifted her mouth and watched her, smiled at her, licked her lips and stroked her fingers in and out of her.

"Merlin," Rose panted. "Just…Merlin!"

"Good?" Lily asked.

Rose, unraveled, just laughed. "I thought you were bloody asleep."

"How could I sleep, wanting you like I was?" Lily asked.

"You wanted me?"

"How much more obvious could I get, Rose?"

"I don't know," Rose mused, feeling brave. "You could snog me."

"Could I?" Lily asked, suddenly the shy one.

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

Lily rolled on top of her, straddling her. She pushed Rose's busy hair out of her face. She smiled. "Close your eyes," she said.

Rose did. And then she felt Lily's lips touch her own.

"Brilliant," she sighed.

Lily laughed, low and sweet. And then she kissed her quiet.


End file.
